Spirit of the Triage: Deutsch
by emily4498
Summary: Ich erwartete, an einem von drei Orten aufzuwachen: Krankenhaus, Himmel oder Hölle. Stell dir vor wie überrascht ich war, als ich mich langsam auf einer Schaukel drehend wiederfand, Sekunden bevor das Massaker von Uzushiogakure stattfand. Eine junge Kushina, welche anscheinend meine kleine Schwester ist, starrte mich von der anderen Seite des Spielplatzes an. Männlicher OC
1. Chapter 1

Die Übersetzerin: Hallo an alle Leser! Ich habe dieses erste Kapitel übersetzt und plane auch wenn Rest in Deutsch zu übersetzen. Da ich als Student recht beschäftigt bin, kann ich nicht sagen, wie regelmäßig ich daran arbeiten kann, ich versuche aber, die Updates möglichst regelmäßig zu halten.

Da dies meine erste Übersetzung einer Geschichte ist, bin ich dementsprechend unerfahren und würde mich sehr über konstruktive Kritik und Hilfestellungen freuen! Ich versuche, die Übersetzung mehr sinngemäß zu halten statt wörtlich und dennoch die Ausdrucksweise und den originalen Schreibstil beizubehalten.

Weiters zu dem Kapitel ist anzumerken, dass im Original die Längeneinheit ‚yard' verwendet wurde, jedoch habe ich im Deutschen keine Übersetzung dafür gefunden, weshalb ich sie in Fuß konvertiert habe, da die Umrechnung sehr einfach ist (*3). Falls jemand eine bessere Lösung hat, bitte bei mir oder der Autorin melden.

* * *

Die Autorin: Hallo, ihr alle! Danke fürs Lesen! Diese Geschichte war ursprünglich in meiner Muttersprache, Englisch, veröffentlicht, aber die großartige und brilliante Nightmist (Nightmist96 auf FF . net) hat sich bereit erklärt, es in Deutsch zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr reguläre Updates und mehr in Englisch lesen wollt, geht auf fanfiction (Punkt) net und such nach „Spirit of the Triage".

Falls jemand Nightmist dabei helfen will, mehr Kapitel auf Deutsch zu übersetzen, schreibt mir (in Englisch bitte, mein Deutsch ist erbärmlich) und ich werde euch in Verbindung setzen.

* * *

Kapitel 1

Als Kind dachte ich immer, es wäre cool ein Held zu sein, nicht wahr? Mein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzten, den Tag zu retten, die Anerkennung und alles von den Fans zu bekommen, was auch immer ich will. Ich wäre auch zufrieden damit, ein Schurke zu sein, ein schlauer, und wäre berüchtigt, mein Name gefürchtet, und alles andere, was dazu gehört; abgesehen von der Niederlage durch einen naiven Gutmenschen. Ich dachte es wäre cool, fantasierte darüber den Tag zu retten, oder zu ruinieren, je nach Laune, aber ich nahm es nie ernst. Ich tendierte dazu, bei schwierigen Entscheidungen einen Rückzieher zu machen.

 _„Erinnert euch an ihn, wenn einmal die Zeit kommt, da ihr euch entscheiden müsst zwischen dem, was richtig ist, und dem, was bequem ist. Denkt daran, was einem Jungen, der gut und freundlich und mutig war, …"_

Klar, ich war nur ein kleiner Wicht als ich diese eine Serie las, aber die Geschichte selbst hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, nur die Worte. Ich lief so entlang, nur um mich selbst kümmernd, im Treiben des Großstadtdschungels. Ich glaube, ich wollte meinen Führerschein erneuern lassen, vielleicht aber auch meine Steuern einreichen, es spielt keine Rolle. Ich kümmerte mich um meinen eigenen Kram, als ich sah, wie ein Kind von einem Straßenräuber durchgeschüttelt wurde, gerade so aus den Augen von allen, außer denen direkt vor der Gasse. Es war wirklich klischeehaft, aber diese Worte gingen mir durch den Kopf. Mit meinem Handy in der Hand wusste ich, dass die Polizei zu lange brauchen würde, um aufzutauchen. Ich hätte sie trotzdem rufen können, Verbrechen war ihr Job, nicht meiner, aber ich wusste, dass es der bequeme Weg gewesen wäre. Ich machte ein Foto von dem Räuber und betrat die Gasse. Ich war nicht mutig oder besonders dämlich. Der Räuber war nicht älter als ein Oberstufenschüler und das Kind war höchstens ein Mittelschüler, also war es nicht viel anders, als eine Schulrauferei zu beenden. Kleine alte Damen konnten es, also sollte ich, ein ausgewachsener Mann, keine Probleme damit haben die Sache zu klären, oder nicht?

Da ich schon mal auf einem Klischee-Trip war, entschied ich mich damit fortzufahren. „Weißt du, Kleiner, du solltest dich wirklich mit jemanden in deiner Größe anlegen."

„Halt dich da raus, Alter!"

Das war doch etwas beleidigend. Ich war noch nicht mal dreißig, um Himmels Willen! Ich packte das Handgelenk des Teenagers. „Lass den Jungen los", befahl ich.

Der Teenager entließ das Kind, welcher rannte, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her.

Ich ließ los und wollte gerade weitergehen, als ich das unverwechselbare Klicken einer Pistole hinter mir hörte. Fast gleichzeitig hörte ich den Knall, spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Hinterkopf, welcher durch meinen Schädel raste.

Meine Gedanken liefen in Richtung ‚äh, echt jetzt, Arschloch?' Die Situation hatte sich erledigt und für meine Mühen wurde ich trotzdem erschossen.

( - _ - )

Ich hatte erwartet, in einen von drei Orten aufzuwachen: das Krankenhaus (was ich erhoffte), im Himmel (womit ich keine Probleme gehabt hätte), oder in der Hölle (wovon ich stark hoffte, dass es nicht zur Auswahl stand).

Stell dir also vor, wie überrascht ich war, als ich mich langsam schwingend auf einer Schaukel in einem Spielplatz wiederfand und eine Handvoll rothaariger Waisenkinder auf einem Karussell ansah. Und meine Vorderzähne fehlten. Ich verlor einiges meiner Coolness, als ich eines der Kinder als Uzumaki Kushina von einem Manga, Naruto, den ich in der Oberstufe las, wiedererkannte. Ich hatte nur noch ungefähr zwanzig Prozent meiner Coolness, als die Kinder anfingen Angstschreie auszustoßen und meine Schaukel kam zum Stillstand, als ich mich umdrehte: das Dorf wurde offensichtlich von verschwommenen Gestalten angegriffen und ein schwerer Nebel senkte sich über das Land. Ich wusste, was los war. Ich konnte mich nicht an die ganze Geschichte erinnern, aber bestimmte Schlüsselszenen traten hervor und mich hatte schon immer die Geschichte vor dem Kanon interessiert.

Ein Erwachsener rannte auf uns zu, hob ein Kind auf und versuchte zu fliehen, doch er wurde niedergestreckt, gemeinsam mit dem kleinen Jungen.

Ich war in dem Moment sehr glücklich darüber, dass was ‚richtig' und was ‚bequem' war gerade gut zusammenpassten. Dies war nichts, was ich bekämpfen konnte und weder hatten es diese verdammten Kinder verdient niedergestreckt zu werden, noch hatte es ein Shinobi verdient, das Abschlachten von Waisenkindern auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Ich kehrte um und rannte zu der Gruppe von Kindern schneller als ich je gerannt bin, packte die ersten zwei die ich greifen konnte und zog die verängstigten Kinder zu den wild wachsenden Bäumen, welche vom Meerwasser vernarbt und knorrig waren, gemeinsam mit Kushina und einem anderen Jungen, welche jeweils ein anderes Kind mit sich zogen. Zwei weitere Kinder verstanden und rannten uns hinterher, während andere zum Dorf liefen, die Namen der Betreuer des Waisenhauses rufend. Ich führte die Gruppe durch den Wald zu dem Hafen, wo jemand mit Siegel bemalte Boote hinterließ. Ich weiß nicht woher ich wusste, dass sie da waren, ich wusste es einfach.

Ich schob meine zwei Kinder in das Boot, gefolgt von Kushina und dem kleinen Mädchen, welches sie mitgenommen hatte. Die letzten vier sprangen aus eigener Kraft hinein, während ich die Seile von der Anlegestelle losmachte, so wie jeder gute kleine Pfadfinder einer Hafenstadt konnte, warf diese in das Boot und schob es vom Dock weg. Nachdem das Boot etwas entfernt war, sprang ich mit Anlauf vom Rand ab, gerade als ein Kiri Shinobi zwischen den Bäumen erschien. Er rannte nach vorne und erwischte beinahe meinen Schuh, aber ich schaffte es in das Boot, wenn auch knapp, wobei meine Knie schmerzhaft an der Seite aufkamen und ich sicherlich das Handgelenk des armen Kindes brach, auf dem ich landete. Das Boot schlitterte ungefähr fünfundvierzig Fuß weiter in die Meerenge hinein und war somit um die sechzig Fuß vom Dock entfernt. Ich hätte nicht in der Lage sein sollen, einen fünfzehn- _Fuß_ Sprung zu schaffen, doch ich hinterfragte es nicht, bis ich sicherlich in Sicherheit war.

Der Shinobi grinste und trat auf das Wasser hinaus, um uns zu folgen, einige Kunai in das Boot werfend. Kushina stieg seitlich hinauf und rief: „Ich bin Uzumaki Kushina und du wirst uns _alleine_ lassen!" Sie hielt ihre Hände in ein vertrautes Kreuz-Zeichen während mir ‚Nimm deine knochigen, dürren Knie aus meinen Kreuz' durch den Kopf ging. Nebel stieg auf und das Wasser wirbelte wütend um das Boot herum, zerstörte dabei den Halt des Shinobi und zog ihn unter Wasser und schleuderte ihn gegen das Dock, mit offensichtlich gebrochenen Hals. Kushina brach zusammen und ich schaffte gerade noch, mich unter sie zu rollen damit sie ins Boot statt über Board fiel. Alles wurde still, selbst das arme Mädchen, dessen Arm ich gebrochen hatte.

Ich für meinen Fall, war sehr stolz auf mich, dass ich acht Kinder, alle davon unter sechs Jahre alt, vor dem Massaker von Uzushiogakure gerettet hatte, wenn zuvor nur Kushina überlebte. Bis ich sah, in welchen Zustand wir uns befanden.

( - _ - )

Ich weiß, dass ich niemals ein wahrer Held sein werde und ich würde auch niemals versuchen, mir diesen Titel anzueignen. Ich war zu selbstsüchtig. Wenn ich nicht daran geglaubt hätte, dass mir die Stäke von Vielen helfen würde, wäre ich einfach geflohen. Nun, wo keine akute Gefahr mehr drohte, konnte ich mir eine Minute nehmen, um die Tatsache zu bedauern, dass ich rote, für jeden Jungen mit Selbstachtung zu lange, Haare hatte und momentan sieben war, wie mir ein quälendes Etwas in meinem Hinterkopf stolz mitteilte. Pubertät war schon beim ersten Mal schlimm, mit Akne und ein bisschen Fanatismus für Geschichten, anstatt Videospiele wie die „coolen Kids" zu spielen. Der Geschichten-Fanatismus ging nie weg. Ich war nicht gut im Sport, übermäßig schlau oder hart arbeitend, also stach ich nicht aus der Menge heraus, außer wenn mein wenig-soziales Ich Ziel von kindischen Witzen wurde. Nicht dass ich genug auf die anderen Kinder achtete, sodass mich das gekümmert hätte. Dennoch, auch wenn mein erster Durchgang nicht ganz so schlimm war, freute ich mich nicht auf ein weiteres Mal.

Außerdem, so wie die sechs Kinder, kaum im Schulalter, mich ansahen, (Kushina war noch ohnmächtig und das Mädchen mit dem gebrochenen Arm war vor Schmerzen gekrümmt und versuchte keine Geräusche zu machen) musste ich die Führung übernehmen. Mein erwachsener Gedankenprozess zerlegte die Situation sofort in kleinere, schaffbare Aufgaben. Die gesamte Gruppe war mehr oder weniger verletzt, viele der Wunden konnten zu ernsten Problemen führen, wenn sie viel länger unbehandelt blieben, also widmete ich mich zuerst diesen, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, meine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Jeder setzt sich mit dem Rücken zum Rand des Bootes, einer nach dem anderen und dorthin, wo ich es sage." Es war schwierig ohne Vorderzähne zu sprechen, doch ich schaffte es. Das Boot hatte ungefähr die Größe eines großen Kanus und ich extrem dankbar, dass Waisenkinder generell unterentwickelt klein waren, es war auch so kaum genug Platz um uns zu bewegen, ohne das Boot zu kentern. Ich leitete drei Kinder an, ihre Rücken an jede Seite des Bootes zu drücken und schleppte die bewusstlose Kushina zu einen der Plätze, während ich den stärksten und am ältesten aussehenden Jungen anordnete, mir mit dem Mädchen mit dem gebrochenen Arm zu helfen. Der Junge den ich wählte, war außerdem das älteste Kind, das nicht von den geworfenen Kunai verletzt wurde. Mir wurde etwas übel, da das Blut am Boden der Bootes etwas mehr als nur verschmierte Flecken waren. Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Ich nahm mir eines der Kunai, die im Holz steckten und zog die Schleife aus dem Haar eines kleinen Mädchens, zerschnitt es in Hälften und band das Kunai um den gebrochenen Arm als provisorische Stütze, dann ordnete ich dem Mädchen an, den Arm gegen ihre Brust zu halten, sie schnell gegen einen Jungen austauschend, der ein Kunai durch seinen Oberarm und in seinen Rippen stecken hatte. Der beauftragte Junge und ein weiterer Freiwilliger hielten das wimmernde Kind fest, während ich die Klinge herauszog. Sie hielten den Druck auf den Wunden, als ich mein Shirt auszog und es in Steifen schnitt, währenddessen die Galle schluckend, die mir dadurch hochkam, dass ich gezwungen war Notarzt zu spielen und biss die ganze Zeit meine Zunge in meiner Zahnlücke. Ich kannte die Erste-Hilfe Grundlagen; ich arbeitete in der Oberstufe kurz als Rettungsschwimmer, aber dieser Unterricht hatte mich kein bisschen darauf vorbereitet, mich um acht rothaarige Kinder zu kümmern, während wir in Gewässer gestrandet waren, welche ziemlich sicher tödliche Strudel enthielten, die uns zu Tode schütteln konnten. Es brauchte zwei weitere freiwillig gegebene Shirts, bis alle Wunden gut genug bandagiert waren, um uns vor dem Verbluten zu bewahren. Ich stand dann am Ruder, welches ich recht seltsam für so ein kleines Boot fand, und hielt uns in Richtung des Festlandes, nach Hilfe suchend, während sich die Anderen gegen die Seiten des Bootes kauerten.

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich nie viel sagen. Es brauchte nur ein paar Bewegungen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Wörter, um die verängstigten Kinder anzuleiten. Der Angriff begann diesen Morgen und bis alles geklärt wurde, war es weit nach Mittag. Ich fürchtete die Kälte, welche in der Nacht mit Wind kommen würde, der uns, ohne auch nur eine Decke, töten konnte. Es war kein besonders kalter Tag, mit klarem Himmel und Sonne, aber die Nacht konnte gefährlich sein. Ich betete zu welchem Gott auch immer für dieses Universum zuständig war, dass jemand vorbeikämme oder die andere Seite der Meeresenge in Sicht kommen würde. Kushina war noch immer nicht aufgewacht und ich hoffte, dass wenn sie es tat, sie Antworten hätte.

( - _ - )

Es war fast Zeit fürs Abendessen und ich fing an zu bereuen, wie ich meinen Tod gewählt hatte. Der Schock begann sich zu legen und die Kinder begannen vor Schmerz, Angst und Kälte zu wimmern, während das Blut schon lange das Holz durchtränkte. Ich fühlte mich krank davon, der Sonne ausgesetzt zu sein und wir alle waren dehydriert. Das kleinste Mädchen wurde bewusstlos. Unsere kurzen Arme konnten nicht einmal das Seewasser erreichen, um es zum Trinken hinein zu holen. Zum Glück zeigte Kushina Anzeichen des Erwachens.

Es war Nacht, als sie endlich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und die Kälte fing an einzukehren. Ich konnte spüren, wie das erste Zittern meinen kleinen, halb bekleideten Körper übernahm, welcher nicht die Immunität hatte, die mein erwachsener Körper gegen die Kälte aufgebaut hatte. „Hast du eine Idee, wie wir uns in Sicherheit bringen können, Kushina?", fragte ich sie, als sie wach genug war, um zu antworten. Sie nahm sich zusammen und stolperte herüber zu mir. Zum zweiten Mal musste ich sie davon abhalten, versehentlich über Board zu gehen. Sie lehnte sich schwer an mich, während ich mich schwer an das Achterdeck lehnte, und inspizierte die Siegel am Rudergriff.

„Dieses hier. Lass Chakra in dieses Siegel, es braucht nicht viel, und es sendet ein Notsignal an jedes nahe, lokale Zivilschiff, aber es ist zu spät, dass eines von ihnen es mitbekommt. Dieses Siegel hier bringt dich zum nächsten Festlandhafen, sodass wir jemanden sagen können, was passiert ist und Hilfe bekommen, aber ich kann nicht, ich habe nicht genug übrig."

„Äh, kann sonst jemand Chakra benutzen?", fragte ich hoffungsvoll.

Die Kinder schüttelten den Kopf.

„Okay. Wir beginnen hier. Äh, was muss ich machen?"

Es war am Boden eines blutgetränkten Bootes sitzend, inmitten einer Meerenge, voller Todesangst vor dem Erfrieren, mit einem Haufen von Kindern, mit meinen Haaren im Gesicht juckend und von einem sechsjährigen Fūin-Jutsu-Genie unterrichtet, dass ich lernte auf mein Chakra zuzugreifen und besiegelte damit mein Schicksal als Shinobi in dieser neuen Welt, in der ich mich wiederfand. Ich dachte, es wäre nur fast so verängstigend und höllisch wie die Hölle selbst. Das Gute daran war, ich konnte nun selbst eine gute Geschichte erschaffen, anstatt nur passiv die Arbeit anderer zu absorbieren.

( - _ - )

Falls der Mond dem gleichen Zeitverlauf folgt wie die Sonne (ich war mir nicht sicher, da ich noch nie den Himmel gebraucht hatte, um mir die Zeit zu sagen und ich war auch nicht daran interessiert), erreichten wir die Docks gegen Mitternacht. Unglücklicherweise für mich und Kushina, die einzigen die mutig genug waren, mit nicht-Uzumaki Shinobi zu reden, war es genau zur gleichen Zeit wie die Konoha Shinobi und wir Armen wurden aus dem Boot geschnappt und in eine verlassene Hütte geschleppt, um vom Anführer des Konoha Teams verhört zu werden, welches als Unterstützung nach Uzushiogakure geschickt wurde. Einen der Shinobi erkannte ich sofort. Hatake Sakumo, der weiße Reißzahn, obwohl er viel, viel jünger aussah, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Das ist der Deal, Kinder. Ich weiß, dass ihr von Uzu seid und mein Team und ich sind gerade auf dem Weg dorthin, um euren Familien zu helfen, aber wir brauchen so viel Information, wie ihr euch erinnern könnt. Könnt ihr mir etwas sagen?"

Alle sahen mich an und ein paar zeigten auch auf mich.

„Mein Bruder Kichiro kann dir am besten von allen erzählen was passiert ist. Er ist wirklich schlau und stark! Er hat uns gerettet!", sagte Kushina und die anderen Kinder stimmten zu.

Der Bruder-Teil überraschte mich und ich hoffte, dass ich die Erinnerungen dieses Kichiro Kindes zurückbekäme, da ich sicherlich nicht als Spion beschuldigt werden wollte. Vielleicht konnte ich einen günstigen Schlag an den Kopf arrangieren und alles ‚vergessen' sobald das Trauma nachlässt. Für nun aber, musste ich mein Bestes geben um sicherzustellen, dass Hatake Sakumo überlebte, was auch immer diese Mission war, aber ich hatte zumindest den Takt, nicht vor den Kindern den Shinobi über den Angriff erzählen zu wollen.

Sakumo erkannte mein Unbehagen und führte mich aus der gesicherten Hütte, vorsichtig eine warme Decke um mich wickelnd, damit ich nicht in der Nachtluft fror. „Erzähl mir alles, Kleiner." Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Rücken automatisch streckte, als wir hinter einem nahen Haus hielten.

„Außer einen oder zwei, welche vielleicht durch Lücken entkamen, ist die gesamte Population tot.", sagte ich gerade heraus. Es gab keinen Grund, meine Worte zu beschönigen, der Mann war ein Shinobi, er konnte es aushalten. „Äh, sie benutzten ein Nebel Jutsu um alle zu verwirren und die Sicht zu nehmen, gleichzeitig verringerte sich die Wirkung der Fallen. Das Dorf hatte keine Chance. Wir entkamen, weil wir bei einem Waisenhaus in der Nähe der Meeresenge waren. Keiner von uns hatte eine Familie zu verlieren. Wir waren alle bereits vor dem Angriff verwaist."

Alles begann nun wirklich einzusinken. Ich hatte gerade acht andere Kinder vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt, während ich mich erinnerte, dass in der richtigen Geschichte nur Kushina überlebt haben sollte. Ich _rettete_ acht Kinder. Diese acht Kinder schuldeten mir nun ihr Leben und ich war für sie verantwortlich. Ich wusste, dass ich das nicht konnte. Ich wusste, ich würde sie enttäuschen, einfach will ich mich als Erwachsener kaum selbst versorgen konnte. Wie zur Hölle sollte mein siebenjähriges Ich in einer Welt, an die ich mich kaum aus meiner Kindheit erinnerte, irgendetwas richtig machen?

„Hey! Bleib bei mir, Kichiro, du musst mir noch sagen, wie ihr dort rausgekommen seid."

Ich rieb verschämt an meinen Augen. „Wir waren am Spielplatz als der Nebel erschien. Ich schnappte wen ich konnte und rannte zu den Booten. Wir sprangen alle hinein, aber jemand versuchte uns zu verfolgen. Kushina, äh, tötete ihn mit einem Jutsu und schließlich schafften wir es hierher. Der Shinobi hatte ein Kiri Stirnband."

„Wie sah Kushina's Jutsu aus?", fragte Sakumo und hielt meinen Arm fest, damit ich nicht stolperte.

„E-es erzeugte einen gigantischen, äh, Strudel um uns, der ihn gegen das Dock schleuderte."

„Du hast das gut gemacht, Kichiro, lass dich von nichts dazu bringen, anders zu denken."

„Ich wollte nichts machen!" Ich stampfte mit dem Fuß so kindisch, es hätte mich entsetzt, wenn ich nicht so aufgebracht wäre über die Verantwortung, die ich mir selbst auferlegt hatte.

„Kichiro, hör mir zu", befahl der Hatake und legte beide Hände auf meine Schultern. „Nur, weil du das Leben dieser Kinder gerettet hast, bist du nicht für sie verantwortlich. Wie alt bist du? Sechs? Sieben? Man erwartet in keiner Weise von dir, auf dich selbst aufzupassen, noch viel weniger auf jemand anderen, klar?" Ich sah auf zu ihm, wünschte ich wäre wirklich ein Kind und nicht in der Lage zu sehen, wie die Erwachsenen ihre ‚Erwachsenen-Power' einsetzten, um Kindern ihre Sichtweise aufzuzwingen. „Du solltest dich nicht so fühlen, Kleiner, in Ordnung?"

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Wie zur Hölle konnte ich meine komplette Sichtweise ändern, nur weil dieser Mann es so sagte. Der Hatake ließ mich los und ich konnte nicht anders. Ich schlug dem Mann ins Gesicht. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ich kleiner als sein Bein war und er absolut nicht erwartete, dass ich so etwas versuchen würde. Oder, vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ich meine Wut gut maskieren konnte und er nicht erwartete, dass ich sie so gut verstecken konnte. Es überraschte mich genauso wie ihn, dass der Schlag wirklich traf und die Kraft hatte, seinen Kopf zur Seite zu reißen. Ich gebe zu, ich lenkte mein Chakra um meine Knochen und Muskeln zu verstärken, trotzdem überraschte ich mich selbst. Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie er sein Tantō gezogen und Chakra in die Klinge geleitet hatte, bevor er sich stoppen konnte, als ich einen Schritt zurückwich und mich duckte. Nun ja, zumindest konnte ich damit angeben, dass ich den weißen Reißzahn schlug.

Er rieb sich sein Kinn, mich vorsichtig musternd. „Du hast recht, Kleiner. Du bist noch kein Shinobi, also kann ich nicht von dir verlangen, deine Gedanken und Gefühle abzustellen. Dennoch sage ich dir Eines. Du bist ein guter Mensch und ein Anführer, ob du es willst oder nicht. Du bist der Typ Mensch, den ich als Rückendeckung haben will, weil ich weiß, dass du deinen Job machst, ob du willst oder nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du eines Tages in meinem Team."

Ich stand dort und starrte ihn an. Auf seine eigene umständliche Weise bot er mir einen Platz in seinem Team an.

„Nun, Kleiner, du hast vielleicht noch das ganze Adrenalin in deinem Körper, aber diese Wunde an deinem Kopf sieht ziemlich schlimm aus und ich glaube, dass unser netter Medic mit deinen Freunden fertig ist."

„Sie sind nicht meine Freunde", korrigierte ich ihn. „Ich weiß nicht einmal ihre Namen. Außer den von Kushina."

Er ignorierte mich und nahm meine Hand um mich zurück zu den anderen zu führen. Während wir gingen, drückte ich an der Schramme an meiner Schläfe und bemerkte, dass Blut die ganze Seite meines Kopfes und meine Schulter hinunter bedeckt hatte. Gut, ich schätze das könnte meinen Gedächtnisverlust erklären falls nötig, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte meinen Kopf angeschlagen zu haben, was wahrscheinlich schlecht war. In die Hütte zu gehen, in der sie die Kinder untergebracht hatten, war ein zweiter Schlag in den Magen. Aufstehend, von wo sie neben dem jüngsten überlebenden Kind gekniet hatte, war Tsunade. Ich hätte vielleicht nicht überrascht sein sollen. Es war das Dorf ihrer entfernten Familie, das angegriffen wurde und sie musste ein verdammt guter Medic für ihr Alter sein, um als Hilfe geschickt zu werden. Medizin, ohne ein formelles und standardisiertes Ausbildungsprogramm, musste eine lebenslange Professur sein.

Ich scheute zurück, als sie sich mir zuwandte und ihre Handfläche auf die Schramme an meinem Kopf drückte. Ich fand es schwer jemanden zu trauen, von dem ich wusste, ein Alkoholiker zu sein, zumindest in der Zukunft.

„Oh, hör auf mit dem Zucken, Kleiner, ich weiß genau was ich mache und verspreche, dir nicht weh zu tun." Mit schnellen, geübten Bewegungen fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über die Vorderseite meiner Brust und meinen Armen hinunter, hielt um mein Handgelenk zu heilen, wo ich mich im Boot abgefangen hatte, ihren Kopf schüttelnd, während sie mich umdrehte und mit einer Hand über meinen Rücken fuhr, dann die Seiten beider Beine hinunter, den Schaden an meinen Knien heilend, vom rückwärts an den Rand des Bootes anstoßen. „Gut, Kleiner, ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt in der Lage warst zu funktionieren. Dein Schädel hatte eine Impressionsfraktur und du hattest eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Werde nicht zu frustriert, wenn du Probleme hast, deinen Körper so arbeiten zu lassen, wie du denkst, dass er sollte. Außerdem, was ich nicht sicher sagen kann, da ich kein Yamanaka bin, glaube ich, dass du eine Menge deiner Erinnerungen verloren hast. Wenn du älter wärst, wäre es nicht so ein Problem, aber nun hast du eine fast komplett reine Weste. Da ich nicht deine Basis habe, weiß ich nicht, wie ernst der Schaden ist und ich wage es nicht zu versuchen ihn hier zu reparieren, ohne eine zweite Meinung einzuholen. Für jetzt bringen wir euch alle nach Konoha und sehen zu, dass ihr sicher seid."

„Warte!", rief Kushina heraus. „Heißt das, dass Nii-san sich nicht an mich erinnert?"

Tsunade sah zu mir für eine Antwort.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, etwas fassungslos über die Tatsache, dass ich der Bruder eines zukünftigen Jinchuuriki und der Stütze der ganzen Geschichte war, und sie alberte nicht nur herum, nicht dass ich dachte, dass sie in so einer Situation herumalbern würde. Kushina schlang ihre Arme um mich.

„Es ist okay. Ich werde dir alles über dich erzählen, damit du dich nicht mehr nicht-erinnern musst."

Ich nickte, leicht am ausflippen, als sie neben mir in die Decke rutschte.

Die Erwachsenen gingen und die anderen begannen einzunicken, während Kushina und ich gegen die Tür gelehnt saßen.

„Der Junge bestätigte, dass Kiri Shinobi das Dorf angriffen und behauptete, dass es bereits geplündert wurde. Wir können jemanden hierlassen, um die Kinder zu bewachen und weiterzugehen, oder wir können zum Dorf zurückeilen und eine stärkere Truppe holen, um uns zu helfen, nach Überlebenden zu suchen.", legte Sakumo aus, während ich die Wand leicht bewegen spürte, als sich jemand dagegen lehnte. Kushina klammerte an mir und ich fand mich mehr als ein bisschen unbehaglich durch die Nähe.

„Wenn es Kiri ist, sind wir in keinem Zustand zu kämpfen. Nur Tsunade hat eine richtige Erd-Affinität.", sagte ein Fremder.

„Also lassen wir sie einfach im Stich?", verlangte Tsunade.

„Hier drin sind neun Kinder, die wir retten, Tsunade. Wirst du ihr Leben riskieren, nur damit uns alles über den Kopf wächst?", sagte ein zweiter Fremder.

„Sie hat nicht ganz unrecht.", warf ein dritter Fremder ein. Die Stimme jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken. „Diese Kinder sind zwar Uzumaki, ihre Beständigkeit und Langlebigkeit werden von Nutzen sein, aber es sieht so aus, als ob außer dem Mädchen, Kushina, sie fast nichts über ihr Clan-Erbe wissen, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie Waisen sind. Nur sie und der Junge, Kichiro, scheinen ein Talent für die Kunst der Shinobi zu haben. Tsunade sah ihre Chakra Netzwerke und keiner der anderen hat bemerkenswertes Potential. Trotz ihrer allgemeinen Gesundheit, die Uzumaki waren schon immer ein hauptsächlich ziviler Clan. Wir haben Mito-sama's Wissen, nicht alles wird verloren gehen."

„Beide Optionen haben gleichermaßen Vorteile und Nachteile.", antwortete Sakumo. „Ihr werdet alle abstimmen müssen, es sind neun von euch, wenn ich unparteiisch bleibe. Wer denkt, wir sollten mit den Kindern heim kehren und eine stärkere Truppe zurück bringen?" Es entstand eine lange Pause. „Fünf zu vier, tut mir leid, Tsunade, wir gehen zurück. Errichtet einen Perimeter um die Hütte. Tsunade, wenn die Kinder etwas brauchen, wird es an dir liegen, der Rest von uns übernimmt Ein-Stunden Schichten in Paaren, ich nehme die zwei Schichten bei Sonnenaufgang. Wir ziehen los, sobald die Kinder aufgewacht sind und gegessen haben."

„Nein!", protestierte Tsunade. „Wir brechen jetzt auf und tragen sie. Sie können schlafen während wir rennen."

„Sie sind gerade erst vom Boot gekommen, bist du dir sicher?"

„Sie sind nur müde und hungrig, wir können am Morgen zum Essen anhalten, aber je früher wir nach Konoha kommen, desto früher können wir Uzu helfen!"

„Schafft das jeder?"

Ein Chor an Bestätigungen antwortete ihm.

„Gut. Tsunade, du bist ihnen am vertrautesten, wieso bringst du sie nicht raus und wir wickeln sie in Decken, damit sie nicht im Wind frieren."

Die Tür öffnete sich und ich merkte, wie das nervige Ding in meinem Hinterkopf meinen Arm um Kushina anspannte. Tsunade hockte sich vor mich. „Hey, Kleiner, wir gehen zurück nach Konoha so schnell wir können damit-"

„Ich habe eure Diskussion gehört."

„Du solltest schlafen.", tadelte sie.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, warte eine Minute hier, okay?"

Ich nickte und sie begann die schlafenden Kinder aufzuheben und sie zur Tür zu tragen, weckte sie gerade noch genug, um die Person zu treffen, die sie tragen werden. Sie löste Kushina von mir zum Schluss und trug sie hinaus. Ich folgte ihr, die Decke um meine Schultern anziehend und befürchtete die Demütigung, für wer weiß wie lange getragen zu werden.

„Orochimaru, du bist als Letztes.", sagte Sakumo als Tsunade mich hinausführte, mit Kushina's Gesicht in ihren Nacken vergraben.

„Ich trage nicht so ein rotznasiges Kind für Stunden. Trag ihn selbst, ich werde auskundschaften."

Sakumo verdrehte seine Augen und kniete nieder. „Komm schon, Kleiner, spring auf meinen Rücken.", sagte er zu mir.

Ich konnte es nicht. Ich hasste es beim ersten Mal als Kind getragen zu werden und als Erwachsener ließ ich sogar die Huckepack-Rennen aus, beim Herumalbern nach etwas zu viel zum Trinken. „Ich werde gehen", stur verschränkte ich meine Arme.

Sakumo traf meinen Blick für einen Moment, bevor er den anderen deutete, ohne uns vorzugehen. „Wir werden nicht wandern, Kleiner-"

„Dann werde ich rennen-"

„Wenn du ein Genin wärst, würde ich es mir überlegen, aber du wirst nicht mit uns mithalten können. Wir haben nicht die Zeit, dir Baum-Springen beizubringen und du hast nicht die Ausdauer, es nach Konoha zu schaffen. Du brauchst Rast mehr als alles andere und ich scheue nicht davor, dich zum Schlafen zu zwingen, klar? Du kannst auf meinen Rücken getragen werden und es tolerieren, oder du kannst aufwachen, wenn wir die Tore des Dorfes erreichen."

„Wieso kann ich nicht hier bleiben?"

„Du wirst erfrieren, auch mit dieser Decke, oder du wirst entweder gefangen oder getötet."

Ich ignorierte diese Aussage. Sakumo bückte sich hinunter und klopfte den Boden neben sich. Ich blieb stehen.

„Du und ich wissen beide, dass es nicht darum geht, getragen zu werden. Was ist das wirkliche Problem?"

Ich studierte ihn sorgsam. Ich war bestimmt kein Held, er aber sicherlich schon. „Wenn ich es dir sagen würde, würdest du mich für verrückt halten."

„Versuch es."

Er war aufrichtig, so viel war sicher. Er wollte wirklich helfen und ich war nicht wenig überlegt, ihn zu lassen, einfach weil er konnte. _Falls_ ich ihn trauen konnte. „Unter einer Bedingung."

Er dachte gründlich nach. „Welche Bedingung?"

„Das du nicht mein Vertrauen missbrauchst, indem du es jemanden weitererzählst, unter keinen Umständen, oder mich für wahnsinnig oder böse hältst."

„Als ein Shinobi kann ich dieses Versprechen nicht geben, Kleiner. Ich bin verpflichtet alles meinem Hokage offenzulegen, relevant oder nicht."

„Dann lass mich hier und hol zu deinem Team auf. Ich werde in Ordnung sein, ich verspreche es." Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht einhalten konnte.

„Ich bin extrem dazu imstande, dich zum Kommen zu zwingen."

„Wirst du aber nicht, weil du nicht so eine Person bist, Hatake Sakumo."

„Woher weißt du meinen Namen?"

Ich setzte mich neben ihm nieder und zog meine Knie an, seinen Blick nicht treffend.

Er seufzte. „Ich werde den Hokage nicht belügen, wenn ich direkt gefragt werde, aber ich werde dein Geheimnis behalten und mir unvoreingenommen anhören, was du zu sagen hast."

„Schwöre auf alles und jeden, der dir etwas bedeutet." Das war vielleicht übertrieben, aber ich hatte nicht vor, es zurücknehmen. Ich konnte nicht zu vorsichtig sein.

„Ich schwöre."

Ich beschloss, mit den schlechten Nachrichten zu beginnen. „Wenn sich nichts ändert, im Verlauf des, äh, Dritten Großen Shinobi Krieges, jemand der noch nicht geboren wurde, wird den Kyuubi auf Konoha loslassen und das Dorf zerstören. Habe ich deine Aufmerksamkeit?"

Ich beobachtete Sakumo sorgfältig aus meinen Augenwinkel. Seine Hand wurde eine Faust, sonst gab er aber keine Reaktion. „Das ist ein total plausibles Szenario, du hast aber absolut keine Möglichkeit es zu beweisen."

„Was, wenn ich es könnte?"

„Dann befürchte ich die zwei kommenden Kriege viel mehr als den Angriff eines Bijū. Ich weiß, dass das nicht alles von der Geschichte ist. Beginnen wir mit der offensichtlichen Frage. Wieso erzählst du es ausgerechnet mir?"

„Wieso hörst du mir zu?"

„Weil ich meinem Dorf verpflichtet bin."

„Ich weiß vielleicht nicht viel von dir, aber ich respektiere dich mehr als du weißt. Der Einfluss den du auf andere hast, sowohl gut als auch schlecht, wird weiter gehen, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Du scheinst ein zu hohes Bild von mir zu haben, Kleiner. Ich habe nicht so viel Einfluss wie du anscheinend glaubst. Auf keinen Fall weiß ein Waisenkind von Uzu wer ich bin."

„Es wird bald mehr Sinn ergeben." Ich zögerte, bevor ich mich entschloss, vom Anfang zu beginnen. „Ich starb heute Morgen. Da war ein Kind, vielleicht elf oder zwölf, welches von einem Teenager gemobbt wurde. Ich griff ein und sobald das Kind weg war, drehte ich mich um und der Teenager tötete mich. Ich war siebenundzwanzig. Ich starb, aber es war nicht in dieser Welt. Als ich aufwachte, drehte ich mich auf den Schaukeln in Uzu und beobachtete einen Haufen Waisen. Ich kann es nicht beweisen; ich weiß nur, dass es wahr ist."

„Angenommen ich entschließe mich, dich als halluzinierend abzuschreiben. Was würdest du machen?"

„Einfach weg gehen. Ich würde mich in einem kleinen, vergessenen Dorf verstecken und die Ereignisse ablaufen lassen. Es geht am Ende alles gut aus."

„Und wenn ich dir glaube?"

„Dann werde ich dir alles erzählen und wie der Teufel darum kämpfen, sie am Leben zu halten und den Vierten Shinobi Welt Krieg zu stoppen, welcher unendlich schlimmer ist als jeder Krieg, den du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Dann erzähl mir alles."

Ich war ziemlich dankbar dafür, dass das Alter nicht entscheidend für den Wert eines Shinobi war. „Gut, bevor ich starb, da war eine Geschichte, die ich seit Jahren nicht gelesen hatte…"

Ich erzählte ihm nicht alles, ich übersprang eine Menge an Details, wie Beziehungen, wer Kinder hatte, und solche Sachen, und währenddessen Einzelheiten vermied, wie wer genau zur Kannabi Brücke geschickt wurde und wer der Yondaime sein wird. Ich brauchte weniger als fünf Minuten.

„Du hast mir nicht viel gesagt.", bemerkte Sakumo.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel und Manches hat sich bereits verändert, es kann nun auf keinen Fall gleich bleiben."

„Gut, ich schätze wir werden jetzt wie der Teufel darum kämpfen um Leute am Leben zu halten, nicht?"

„Du wirst es nicht deinem Hokage erzählen."

„Er ist jetzt auch dein Hokage. Du wirst ein Shinobi wie ich sein, nicht wahr?"

„Ich war im Militär eingezogen, habe aber vier Jahre in Kommunikation verbracht. Ich bin nicht für den direkten Kampf gemacht."

„Ich bin sicher, dass du es schaffen kannst, Kichiro. Für jetzt glaube ich, dass du zu hart gearbeitet hast. Du musst dich ausruhen."

Sakumo legte eine Hand auf meinen Kopf und das Licht der Nacht verblasste.


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Woche später begleitete ein Chuunin mich und Kushina aus den winzigen Apartment, welches uns gegeben wurde, zur Shinobi-Akademie. Das kleine Stipendium für Essen und Notwendigkeiten war kaum genug, um für uns Kleidung zum Wechseln und zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag zu kaufen. Es wäre nicht genug um viel mehr abzudecken, aber ich konnte es weit genug strecken.

„Nii-san?"

I war nicht sicher, wann ich begonnen habe Kushina mal-und-mal-nicht als meine Schwester zu betrachten, aber ich überzeugte mich, dass es war, als diese bohrende Blase in meinem Hinterkopf endlich vor ein paar Tagen platzte. Die meiste Zeit war ich erfolgreich darin, das Geplapper des echten Kichiro zu ignorieren, aber manchmal nervte er mich höllisch.

 _Nii-san?,_ sagte er spitz.

Ich ignorierte beide, stur geradeaus auf den Rücken des Chuunin starrend.

„Nii-san? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Kushina. Meine Hände ballten sich als der Spott kam.

 _Wenn du nicht diese Sekunde etwas sagst, ich schwöre ich werde-_

„Nii-san! Hör mir zu!"

„Äh, ich höre zu, Kushina, was ist?"

„Da ist etwas, das ich dir wirklich sagen muss."

„Dann sag es mir", antwortete ich einfach, einen Arm um ihre Schulter legend.

„Es ist ein Geheimnis."

„Dann flüstere es."

„Ich erzähle es dir später, okay?"

„Äh, okay?"

„Nii-san?"

„Was?"

„Schau!" Sie drückte ihre Hand in mein Gesicht, ließ mich schielen um zu sehen, was zwischen ihren Fingern war. Ich nahm ihr Handgelenk und hielt es auf vernünftigen Abstand.

„Es ist ein Zahn."

„Ja! Ich habe ihn diesen Morgen verloren!"

„Cool. Vielleicht wird dich die Zahnfee besuchen."

Sie sah mich seltsam an. „Zahnfee?"

„Ja."

„Was ist das?"

„Du gibst deinen Zahn in der Nacht unter deinem Polster und dann kommt die Zahnfee, nimmt ihn und lässt eine Münze zurück."

„Ich habe davon noch nie gehört."

„Wenn du nicht an sie glaubst, kommt sie nicht."

„Ist sie gekommen als du deine Zähne verloren hast?"

„Jap!", log ich für sowohl mich als auch für Kichiro. Kleine Dinge wie die Zahnfee, der Osterhase und der Weihnachtsmann waren die kleinen Wunder, welche eine Kindheit unvergesslich machten, und glücklicher. Wenn ich schon, durch Kichiro im meinem Kopf, die Verpflichtung hatte, mich um Kushina zu kümmern, konnte ich es zumindest etwas magischer machen. Außerdem, Kinder die keine kleinen Wunder bekamen, wirkten nie wirklich glücklich.

Der Chuunin sah mich komisch an, ignorierte aber letztendlich die Unterhaltung.

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du sagst nie viel."

Ich zuckte noch einmal und sie kicherte.

„Also kommt sie heute Nacht?"

„Sicher."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

Der Chuunin drehte sich zu uns um und hielt außerhalb der Toren des Schulgebäudes. „Hier ist die Akademie. Ich hoffe ihr erinnert euch an den Weg, weil dies das einzige Mal ist, dass ihr eine Begleitung bekommt, Kinder. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wo eure Klasse ist, aber sie ist irgendwo da drinnen. Ich freue mich darauf, mit euch gemeinsam zu dienen." Daraufhin, war er weg. Kushina hob meinen Arm von ihren Schultern und verschränkte ihre Finger mit meinen, fest drückend. Ich ging voran durch die Tür, mich daran erinnernd, was mir Sakumo gesagt hat, als ich ihn zum letzten Mal sah.

 _Beschütze deine Schwester, Kleiner, und du kannst den Kampf beginnen, den du geschworen hast._

„Uzumaki! Alle Beide!", rief jemand in der Sekunde, in der wir durch die Tür getreten waren. „Hier hinein!" Wir wurden in zwei separate Räume geleitet und gefühlte tausend von harmlosen Fragen gefragt, bevor wir wieder vereint und in ein Klassenzimmer geleitet wurden, ein paar Minuten nach Beginn des Unterrichts.

Als ein richtiger Siebenjähriger, der vor eine Klasse von Gleichaltrigen gestellt wurde, wäre ich wahrscheinlich mehr als nur ein bisschen nervös gewesen, aber für mich waren sie nur Kinder, nichts zu befürchten. Der Lehrer ließ die Gespräche mit ein klein wenig KI verstummen. Ich verdrängte die Erkenntnis von offensichtlicher mentaler Konditionierung aus meinen Kopf und konzentrierte mich auf die Worte des Chuunin's, bevor ich etwas sagte, was ich bereuen würde.

„In Ordnung Klasse, wir haben zwei neue Schüler. Würdest du dich und deine Schwester vorstellen?", fragte er mich.

Ich hielt einen unhöflichen Kommentar über die andauernde KI zurück, während Kushina an meiner Hand zerrte. „Bitte folge der Aufforderung des Lehrers, bevor ich etwas sage, was ich bereuen würde.", murmelte ich ihr zu, sodass nur sie mich hören konnte. Sie grinste, als ich sie nach vorne deutete.

„Ich bin Uzumaki Kushina und mein Bruder und ich werden die stärksten Ninja im Dorf!", verkündete sie laut.

„Oh wirklich?", spottete ein Junge in der vorderen Reihe. „Du bist nur ein kleines Baby, dass die Hand seines großen Bruders halten muss!"

Ich schaffte es gerade noch, sie um ihre Taille zu fassen, bevor ihr Temperament zu gebrochenen Zähnen und blutigen Nasen führte. Zum Glück brannte ihr Temperament schnell aus und schaffte es, sie zu einem Sitz in der Mitte des Raumes zu schleppen und setzte sie zwischen mich und dem Kind mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Er würde keinen Streit mit Kushina anfangen. Hoffentlich würde sie auch nicht den Drang haben, einen Streit mit ihm anzufangen.

Er beugte sich über sein Notizbuch. Einen Moment später reichte er eine Notiz an Kushina weiter. Sie las es, grinste und gab es weiter an mich.

 _#Ich bin Namikaze Minato. Gute Arbeit, wie du dem Lehrer reingelegt hast. Also, wie heißt du?_

Ich ließ die Seite unter meinen Tisch gleiten, als der Lehrer einen Ordner mit losen Papier für Notizen und Aufgaben, ein Lehrbuch – dicker als meine Schenkel – und zwei Stifte vor uns fallen ließ. Ich nahm einen Stuft und kritzelte meine Antwort in gebrochenen Hiragana.

 _#Ich bin kein Wunschbrunnen, der auf Kommando Informationen auskotzt. Wenn du meinen Namen willst, finde ihn selbst heraus._ Ich grinse in mich hinein.

Verdeckt ließ ich das Papier zu Kushina gleiten, welche es direkt an Minato weiterreichte.

Als er es zurückgab, las Kushina die Antwort und gab ihre zwei Cent dazu, bevor sie es an ihn zurück sandte. Ich war neugierig, aber nicht genug um ihr über die Schulter zu schauen. Zumindest konnte der richtige Kichiro lesen und ich habe die Fähigkeit von ihm übernommen, genauso wie die Sprache, sonst wäre ich in Schwierigkeiten. Die Notiz landete bei meinem Ellbogen und ich überflog sie.

 _=Ist das eine Herausforderung?_

 _+Darauf kannst du dein Leben wetten_. antwortete Kushina

 _=Ist akzeptiert_. endete Minato und die Notiz landete unter meinen Ellbogen.

 _#Kushina und ich haben heute Morgen kein Mittagessen gemacht, also gehen wir raus auf die nächste Straße und holen etwas vom Markt. Willst du mit?_

„Älterer Uzumaki! Pass bitte auf!"

„Sir? Ich habe aufgepasst. Sie haben die Klasse gebeten die gestrige Arithmetik Hausaufgabe zur Person in der inneren Reihe zu geben.", antwortete ich als Minato's Hausaufgabe vor mir landete. Ich hielt sie hinauf als Beweis, dass ich den Anweisungen folgte, bevor ich die Blätter sammelte, Minato's rauf legte, und den Stoß nach vorne reichte.

„Lenke netterweise deine Klassenkameraden nicht ab."

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um dagegen zu argumentieren, aber Kushina trat mich. Ich ließ meinen Mund zuschnappen, als die Mathematikstunde begann. Es war einfache Algebra, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Kushina später ernsthafte Hilfe damit benötigen würde, wenn ihr verwirrter Ausdruck ein Indikator war. Minato erschien gelangweilt, als ob das bereits weit unter seinem Level war. Offen gesagt, Schule war mir völlig egal, ich konnte die Informationen einfach später aufholen und bezweifelte, dass Noten auf langer Sicht keine Rolle spielten.

Minato kritzelte etwas zurück und die Notiz landete auf meinen Schoß.

 _=Klingt nach Spaß_.

Ich packte die Notiz in meine Tasche und reichte die Aufgabe, die der Lehrer vor mir fallen ließ, nach hinten weiter.

( - _ - )

Mittagessen mit Minato lief so gut, wie ein Essen mit zwei Sechsjährigen laufen kann. Beide schienen einen Sport daraus zu machen, zu sehen, wer den anderen mehr auf die Palme bringen konnte. Zum Großteil ließ ich die beiden über Ramen streiten, was beide vorschlugen sobald ich gefragt hatte. Ich war nicht überrascht.

Was mich überraschte war, wie Sakumo sich auf meine andere Seite setzte, ziemlich ausgelaugt aussehend, und Essen bestellte.

„Hallo, Sakumo", murmelte ich ihn aus dem Mundwinkel zu.

Er schlug mich auf den Hinterkopf.

Ich schnaubte und stocherte an meinen Ramen herum.

„Die Zahnfee?", fragte er. „Ich habe noch nie davon gehört."

„Hättest du wahrscheinlich auch nie, wenn du nicht gelauscht hättest."

„Wieso sollte eine Fee für einen Zahn bezahlen?"

„Sie machen Feenstaub aus Milchzähnen."

„Wenn sie Feenstaub haben wollen, wieso töten sie nicht einfach die Kinder und sammeln sie schneller, oder nehmen die Zähne einfach so?"

„Erstens, das ist krank, zweitens," Ich warf einen Blick auf Kushina, aber sie war mitten in einem Wrestling Kampf mit Minato, und verlor schrecklich. „Es ist nur eine Geschichte für Kinder, es muss nicht wirklich Sinn machen."

„Die wirkliche Welt ist nicht so nett."

„Tja, die wirkliche Welt nervt. Wieso nicht den Kindern ein paar glückliche Erinnerungen geben, die sie durch den Rest ihres beschissenen Lebens mitnehmen können?"

Sakumo zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte mir eine Münze in die Hand. „Klingt nach einem anständigen Plan."

„Danke." Ich gab sie in meine Tasche.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du mir gesagt hast."

„Du wärst ein Idiot, es nicht zu tun." Das brachte mir einen weiteren Klaps ein. Zur Hälfte wünschte ich mir, dass Kushina es gesehen hatte, sodass sie ihn fertig macht und ich etwas Genugtuung aus der indirekten Heimzahlung bekommen konnte.

„Du sagtest du würdest ‚wie der Teufel kämpfen, um Leute am Leben zu erhalten'."

„Das habe ich."

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Hast du Pläne für die Zukunft?"

„Ich will kein Shinobi sein."

„Du hast keine Wahl, Kleiner."

„Ich bin kein Kämpfer."

„Du bist noch ein Kind."

„Ich werde nicht töten."

„Dann wirst du getötet."

„Dann sterbe ich."

Eine Schüssel wurde vor Sakumo gestellt. Er begann seine Mahlzeit, bevor er die Konversation fortsetzte. „Muss ich ‚suizidal' zu deiner Psycho-Evaluation hinzufügen?"

„Auge um Auge hinterlässt die ganze Welt blind, genauso wie Tod nur zu mehr Tod führt."

Es gab eine weitere Konversationspause, während dieser die zwei Kinder um ein stumpfes Übungs-Kunai kämpften.

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht ein Mediziner zu werden?", fragte Sakumo plötzlich.

„Ein Krieg ist auf dem Weg, mehrere Kriege, und Mediziner sind die ersten Ziele." Ich öffnete meinen Mund um weiter zu argumentieren, als ich einen potentiellen Weg in Betracht zog. „Ich habe eine Idee, du wirst sie aber wahrscheinlich nicht mögen."

Sakumo's Stäbchen stoppten auf halben Weg zu seinem Mund. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, Kleiner, sag es mir trotzdem."

„Mediziner der gegnerischen Teams sind die ersten Ziele im Kampf, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, wie du gesagt hast."

„Naja, taktisch gesprochen, wenn weniger Leute geheilt werden sind weniger Feinde zum Kämpfen da, nicht?"

„So funktioniert das generell. Den Mediziner anzugreifen verringert die Chance des anderen Teams lebendig zurück zu kehren, ob durch Verlangsamung wegen einer Verletzung, den Verlust eines Kameraden, oder einer Kombination aus beiden. Die meisten Einzelkämpfer kennen zumindest fundamentales iryo-ninjutsu."

„Was, wenn Mediziner überhaupt nicht angegriffen werden würden?"

„Das wird niemals passieren, mach keine Witze."

„Mache ich nicht. Zum Großteil, in meiner Welt, dienen Ärzte und Schwestern allen und jeden der Hilfe benötigt, egal welche Rasse, Herkunft und Religion."

„Tut mir leid, Kleiner, das ist hier unmöglich."

„Wieso?"

„Hypothetisch gesprochen, sagen wir, dass jeder dem zustimmt und alle Mediziner neutral wären. Wie würden sie zu den Leuten gelangen, die Hilfe brauchen? Würden sie mit den Teams gehen? Wenn ja, was passiert, wenn dieses Team den Kampf verliert? Ihre Teammitglieder sind tot und weil sie neutral sind, müssen sie die Verletzungen ihrer Feinde behandeln. Ich könnte das nicht, und ich bin offener für so etwas als viele Shinobi. Nun, eine Vielzahl an Mediziner werden in diese Position gezwungen. Wie soll ein gegnerisches Team einen Mediziner trauen, der natürlicherweise Rache für seine gefallenen Kameraden nehmen will? Nur die höchst pazifistischen iryo-nin wären in der Lage, einen Gegner zu behandeln, der Großteil nicht. Diese Mediziner würden beginnen die Leute zu töten, die sie behandeln sollten. Glückwunsch, du hast Ärzte zu Assassinen gemacht."

Ich versteifte mich und starrte auf meins halb-gegessene Mahlzeit, der Appetit vergangen.

Sakumo wuschelte meine Haare. „Du bist schlau, Kleiner, aber du hast Jahrzehnte an Traditionen und Konditionierung gegen dich."

„Ich will nicht kämpfen, ich will nicht töten, und ich will nicht sterben.", sagte ich ihm. Ich warf den Beutel mit Geld Kushina zu und ging fort.

„Was hast du zu meinem Bruder gesagt?", verlangte Kushina.

„Er muss sich nur mit ein paar Sachen abfinden.", antwortete Sakumo, bevor ich außer Hörweite war.

Zehn Minuten später hatte ich mich auf der Spitze eines Baumes niedergelassen, einen Spielplatz überblickend, und fragte mich, ob ich es schaffen würde, den Baum hoch zu gehen, um mich von den wirklichen Problemen abzulenken. Die Zeit, in der ich in der Akademie sein sollte, kam und ging.

Stunden später erschien Sakumo am Fuß des Baumes. „Deine Schwester wartet auf dich."

„Sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

„Sie ist sechs."

„Lass mich alleine."

„Das kann ich nicht, Kleiner."

„Ah, lass mich raten: Befehle."

„Genau." Mit ein paar Sprüngen saß Sakumo auf den Ast unter mir.

„Geh weg."

„Rede mit mir, Kleiner."

„Hör auf mich ‚Kleiner' zu nennen."

„Dann rede mit mir."

„Ich will nicht kämpfen, ich will nicht töten, und ich will nicht sterben.", wiederholte ich mich. „Ich will kein Shinobi sein."

Sakumo stand auf und lehnte sich gegen den Ast, auf dem ich saß. „Du hast keine Wahl."

„Naja, für mich sieht es extrem leicht aus, einfach durchzufallen. Ich verpasse bereits den Unterricht."

„Du hast eine Schwester, um die du dich kümmern musst."

„Sie ist nicht meine Schwester, sie ist nur ein Mädchen, das erwachsen wird und durch die Hand eines Psychos mit einem Groll sterben wird."

„Du meinst das nicht ernst."

„Ich bin siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt. Ich hatte nie Geschwister, ich hatte eine Alkoholikerin als Mutter und einen Vater, der zu sehr von seiner Militärkarriere besessen war um einen Scheiß darauf zu geben. Ich habe keine Lust darauf, eine unausstehliche sechsjährige als Schwester zu bekommen, besonders wenn ich dazu gezwungen werde, ihr Leben so zu versauen, wie meines war."

„Also wirst du stattdessen ein kleines Mädchen, das zu dir aufsieht, in Stich lassen."

„Ich habe sie mir nicht ausgesucht."

„Du hast diese Kinder gerettet. Versuche nicht es zu bestreiten oder runter zu spielen. Du hast sie gerettet und sie sind deine Verantwortung."

Ich trat nach Sakumo's Gesicht. Er fing meinen Knöchel ab. „Du hast mir gesagt, ich wäre nicht verantwortlich."

„Das war bevor ich wusste, dass du einen erwachsenen Kopf auf deinen Schultern hast."

„Arschloch."

Sein Griff um meinen Knöchel verfestigte sich und er riss mich vom Ast hinunter, ließ mich kopfüber dem Boden baumeln als ob ich nichts wiegen würde. Ich begann mich zu wehren und trat nach seiner Hand. Sakumo trat weiter auf den Ast hinaus. Er bog sich gefährlich und ich wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage sein sollte, unser gemeinsames Gewicht zu tragen. Ich erstarrte, als der Boden unter mir schwankte.

„Lektion eins, lande immer auf deinen Füßen, egal was passiert."

Scheiße.

„Du sadistischer, gemeingefährlicher Arsch!", knurrte ich. Sakumo ließ los und ich fiel zu Boden. Ich schaffte es, mich genug in der Luft zu drehen, um auf meiner Seite statt meinem Kopf zu landen. Ich rollte auf meinem Arm ab und sah auf ihn herunter. Meine Schulter war oben bei meinem Ohr und das sollte definitiv nicht so sein. Sakumo stand neben mir und zog mich mit meinem guten Arm auf die Beine.

Ich stöhnte auf und sank fast augenblicklich auf die Knie, meinen verletzten Arm fest an meine Brust haltend.

„Arschloch!", knurrte ich. Verspätet erkannte ich, dass wir nicht neben einem Spielplatz waren, sondern mitten in einem Trainingsfeld. Ein schlimmes Gefühl machte sich in meinem Bauch breit. „Was zur Hölle–" Er schlug mich mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck drückte Sakumo meinen Arm in die richtige Position zurück. Er nahm meinen Kiefer und zwang mich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Habe ich jetzt deine Aufmerksamkeit?"

„Du hattest schon meine Aufmerksamkeit!", knurrte ich zurück.

„Dann hast du mich gehört, als ich gesagt habe, dass du ein Shinobi wirst und es keine Rolle spielt, was du willst. Du wirst kämpfen, du wirst töten, und hoffentlich wirst du nicht sterben. Du hörst mir offensichtlich nicht zu und du hast offensichtlich keinen Respekt, weil du das nicht zu verstehen scheinst."

Ich schlug seine Hand weg und hielt meine pochende Schulter. Sakumo schnappte sich meinen verletzten Arm und verdrehte ihn. Ich krallte an seine Hand und _schrie_ , bis es mich zu Boden warf und mir die Luft aus der Brust trat. Ich flog ein paar Fuß weg und rollte zum Stillstand. „Wieso sollte ich einen Mörder respektieren oder jemanden der sich nimmt was er will, einfach weil er es kann?"

Ich sah nicht einmal seine Bewegung bevor Sakumo mich vorne am Shirt packte und mich auf den Boden knallte. „Du kommst vielleicht aus einer Welt, in der jeder über seine Probleme reden kann, aber du bist nicht mehr in diesem Universum. Der einzige Weg, um zu bekommen was du willst, ist stärker, schneller und schonungsloser zu sein als jeder, der in deinem Weg stehen wird, Kleiner, es gibt keinen Weg daran vorbei. _Schlag zurück!_ "

„Werde ich nicht!", schrie ich in sein Gesicht zurück.

Ich wäre wahrscheinlich besser gewesen, wenn Sakumo auch nur ein bisschen seine Beherrschung verloren hätte, oder auch nur ein wenig wütend geworden wäre. Dann hätte er mich zumindest k.o. geschlagen. Stattdessen sah es aus, als hätte er meine Reaktion erwartet.

Ich wusste, dass er weitermachen würde, bis ich einschnappte. Ich wusste es, und ich wusste, dass ich absolut nichts dagegen machen konnte.

„Kämpfe!", knurrte mich Sakumo an, warf mich zu Boden und trat auf meine Brust.

„Ich kämpfe!", schrie ich zurück, rollte mich auf die Füße und zog mich zurück. „Ich werde nicht wie du sein!"

 _Kämpfe gegen ihn! Greif ihn an!_ befahl der echte Kichiro. Ich ignorierte das Kind, als mir Sakumo den Atem mit einem gut platzierten Schlag nahm. Ich landete auf den Händen und Knien, mein Kopf schwirrend mit Panik wegen dem Sauerstoffmangel. Als ich es schaffte, einen Atemzug zu keuchen, trat mich Sakumo auf die Seite.

Seine Hand schloss sich um meinen Hals und wir beide stürzten in das Wasser. Ich kratzte an seiner Hand, doch wir schienen nur tiefer zu sinken. Ich konnte unter Wasser nicht meine Augen öffnen und verlor schnell das bisschen Luft, die ich hatte, bevor wir untertauchten. Ich trat hin, wo ich den Kopf von Sakumo vermutete, doch er drückte mich an den steinigen Grund des Baches. Spitze Steine pressten in meinen Rücken.

Ich versuchte seine Hand von meinem Hals zu ziehen, auch als ich mich wandte und wehrte, aber ich wurde mit jeder Sekunde schwächer und meine Gliedmaßen konnten nicht die Kraft aufbringen, die ich von ihnen verlangte. Gerade als ich dachte, ich würde mein Bewusstsein verlieren, landete ich wieder im Gras, rollte auf meinen Rücken und versuchte so viel Luft einzusaugen wie ich konnte, als ich das Wasser von meinem Gesicht wischte.

Sakumo sank neben mir auf ein Knie. Nachdem ich wieder eine ungefähr normale Atmung hatte, saß ich auf und drehte mich von ihm weg. „Ich weiß, was du versuchst."

„Das überrascht mich nicht."

„Es wird nicht funktionieren."

„Vielleicht."

„Geh weg."

„Tut mir leid, Kleiner."

Ich stand auf und ging weg von ihm, meinen Bauch haltend und schwankend. Ich schaffte es kaum bis zu den Bäumen, bevor ich gezwungen war, vor Schmerzen stöhnend stehen zu bleiben.

Sakumo presste etwas, das wie Papier knisterte, gegen meine Brust und ich versuchte nicht einmal zu sehen, was es war. Einen Moment später raste etwas, Chakra wie ich herausfand, durch meinen Körper und nahm mir etwas von meinem Schmerz. Als ich darauf hinuntersah, erkannte ich es als ein Siegel, aber er zog es weg, bevor ich mehr davon sehen konnte.

„Ich treffe dich hier morgen bei Sonnenaufgang. Sei nicht zu spät." Er verschwand.

Ich hatte absolut keine Ansicht, Sakumo jemals wieder zu sehen, als ich mich vom Boden hochraffte und in Richtung der Stadtgeräusche taumelte. Hoffentlich würde ich den Weg zu meinem Apartment zurückfinden.

( - _ - )

Es war fast Mitternacht, als ich das Apartment fand und es schaffte, mit dem Schlüssel aufzusperren, der wie eine Hundemarke um meinen Hals hing. Ich versuchte leise zu sein, in der Hoffnung, dass ich unbemerkt von Kushina ankommen würde. Unglücklicherweise für mich wartete sie am Küchentisch, an etwas im Licht einer Taschenlampe arbeitend, da es in dem Gebäude kein elektrisches Licht gab.

„Nii-san!", rief sie und walzte in mich in der Sekunde, in der ich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Ich tätschelte ihr unbeholfen auf den Kopf.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wo warst du? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ja, etwas ist passiert", murrte ich ihr zu. „Glaubst du, irgendeine normale Person _will_ mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kommen?" Vielleicht war das etwas schroffer als es sein musste. Ich ließ mich schwer auf eine der zwei kleinen Matratzen im Wohnbereich sinken und zog eine Decke über meinen Kopf.

Sie ignorierte meinen unfreundlichen Ton. „Nii-san, ich habe etwas, das du wirklich wissen solltest."

„Was ist es?", fragte ich Interesse heuchelnd. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen und nicht bis Mittag wieder aufwachen. Auf keinen Fall würde ich am Morgen für die Akademie aufstehen können.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Siegel-Bibliothek des Klans in Uzu?"

Kichiro's Erinnerungen kamen in meinem Gedächtnis zum Vorschein. Die sogenannte Bibliothek war nicht sonderlich eindrucksvoll, sie enthielt nur eine Kopie von jedem einzelnen Siegel, welches der Uzumaki-Klan produzierte, sowie alle Anweisungen für Siegel im Allgemeinen. „Mehr oder weniger", antwortete ich.

„Nun ja, am Morgen des Angriffs spielte ich allen einen Streich."

Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem, was aus dem Mund des kleinen Mädchens kam.

„Also habe ich den gesamten Inhalt der Bibliothek hier hinein versiegelt." Sie zeigte mir eine ziemlich dicke Schriftrolle, die sie, wie ich gesehen habe, in der letzten Woche nachdenklich betrachtet hatte. „Ich wollte sie zurückgeben sobald jemand bemerkte, dass sie fehlte, doch dann kam der Angriff." Sie setzte sich neben mir auf die Matratze. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll."

„Erzähl keinem davon.", antwortete ich ohne zu zögern. „Trage sie jederzeit mit dir herum und lasse sie niemals aus deiner Reichweite. Lerne und präge dir so viel davon ein wie du kannst."

„Sollte ich es nicht einem Ninja oder dem Hokage erzählen? Es könnte ihnen helfen. Ich hörte, wie sich ein Shinobi beschwerte, dass das ganze Wissen des Uzumaki-Klans verloren ging und wie schlecht das sein könnte."

Ich saß auf und sah ihr in die Augen, fühlte dabei nicht die geringste Sympathie für Konoha. „Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Jahre zuvor wandte sich einer der Gründer des Dorfes gegen es. Es schaffte es, eine Kreatur namens Kyuubi gegen dessen Willen zu beschwören, um den anderen Gründer zu töten und das Dorf zu zerstören, welches er mit erschaffen hatte. Um den Amoklauf der Kreatur und dessen Wut darüber, zum Handeln gezwungen zu werden, zu stoppen, wurde die Uzumaki-Prinzessin, welche mit dem Gründer verheiratet war, der nicht das Dorf zerstören wollte, gezwungen ihr Talent für Siegel einzusetzen, und den Kyuubi in sich selbst zu versiegeln. Sie ist noch am Leben, aber sie wird alt, also wird schließlich der Kyuubi, der in dem ganzen keine Wahl hatte, in jemand anderen wieder versiegelt. Nur Leute vom Uzumaki-Klan in Verbindung mit ihren Siegeln können den Kyuubi, den Stärksten seiner Art, sicher in sich erhalten. Wenn du dem Dorf diese Siegel gibst, werden sie die benutzen, um den Kyuubi und seine Brüder weiterhin weg zu versiegeln, und die Kreaturen zu Gefangenschaft und Folter verurteilen und die Personen, in die sie versiegelt wurden, dazu gehasst und gefürchtet zu werden."

„Was macht dich so sicher?", fragte sie. Es war keine Herausforderung, offensichtlich glaubte sie mir und klammerte die Siegel an ihre Brust.

„Du erinnerst dich an die Geschichte von Uzumaki Mito?", fragte ich sie, als mir Kind-Kichiro Erinnerungen an das Waisenhaus gab. Es war ablenkend, aber zumindest gab er etwas Nützliches und ich musste mich nicht anstrengen, seine nervigen Kommentare zu ignorieren.

„Natürlich! Sie ist eine Heldin!"

„Genau, sieh dir die Geschichte aus der Sicht des Kyuubi an. Beide Seiten waren gemein zu ihm wegen Dinge, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Ist sie noch immer so heldenhaft?"

Kushina's Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht." Als der rechtschaffende Zorn ihren Ausdruck übernahm, entschloss ich mich für ein kleines bisschen Schadenskontrolle. Immerhin steckten wir in dem Dorf fest und ich hatte genug Gewissen, um es ihr nicht schwerer zu machen, als es sowieso sein wird. „Erzähl es keinem oder lass es jemanden wissen, dass du darüber Bescheid weißt. Ich weiß, dass du diese Siegel lernen und ordentlich einsetzten kannst, aber ich traue sonst keinem damit. Zumindest noch nicht. Das wird deine geheime Kunoichi-Fähigkeit, okay?"

Sie strahlte, aber es verblasste schnell. „Du sagtest, dass nur Uzumaki den Kyuubi in sich halten können. Mito-sama wird alt und sie wird ihn in einem von uns Waisen versiegeln, will wir die einzigen Uzumaki übrig sind!"

Verdammt, sie ist schlauer, als ich gedacht habe. „Ja, wird sie", antwortete ich geduldig.

„Wer wird es sein?" Sie kaute an einem Finger und zog ihre Beine an ihre Brust.

Ich sah keinen Grund, ihr eine nette, beruhigende Lüge zu geben. „Es wird einer von uns sein. Die anderen Kinder sind nicht stark genug, ich hörte, wie das diese Tsunade-Frau sagte."

Eine Sekunde später hatte ich ein sechsjähriges Mädchen an meiner Brust klammern und weinen.

Als ich darüber nachdachte, erkannte ich, dass ich zumindest etwas tun konnte, um eine tragische Zukunft zu stoppen. „Ich verspreche, dass sie nicht den Kyuubi in dir versiegeln werden, okay? Ich verspreche es. Du wirst selbst bestimmen können, ob Leute vor dir Angst haben und es werden deine Taten sein, die bestimmen, ob du von Anderen gehasst oder geliebt wirst, und von keinem sonst. Ich verspreche es."

Sie lächelte leicht. Die Freude von Kindern und kein Verständnis dafür, dass jemand anderes mit dem Kyuubi in seinem Bauch versiegelt enden wird. Zumindest würde ich es verhindern, dass es ich sein würde.

„Au, Kushina, nicht so eng!", keuchte ich, als sich ihre Arme um einige nicht gut verheilten Prellungen verengten.

„Was ist passiert?", verlangte sie besorgt zu wissen und hob mein Shirt an, bevor ich sie wegdrücken konnte. „Wer hat dir das angetan?"

„Sakumo", spuckte ich den Namen aus. „Wenn du ihn siehst, meide ihn."

„Werde ich", versprach sie. „Ich kann die Blutergüsse heilen, wenn du willst."

„Wie?", fuhr ich sie scharf an.

„Ich habe schon ein paar Sachen aus der Bibliothek gelernt, als du nicht hingesehen hast. Die Idee kam mir, als ich den Kindern am Boot nicht helfen konnte, also habe ich begonnen Heil-Siegel zu lernen."

Wer hätte das gedacht? Die kleine Kushina war ein Genie mit Siegeln.

„Ich kann Prellungen, ein paar gebrochene Knochen, Kratzer und etwas, genannt ausgerenkt, heilen, aber nicht viel mehr. Da waren viele Stifte, spezielle Tinte und extra Papier in der Bibliothek als ich alles versiegelt habe."

Das war verdammt praktisch. „Hab Spaß damit", sagte ich ihr, als sie zum Tisch sprintete und einen Stapel von allem nahm. Ganz ehrlich, ich hoffte halb, dass sie mich in die Luft jagte, damit ich mich nicht mehr um alles andere kümmern musste. Unglücklicherweise war sie zu gut im Versiegeln. „Äh, benutze das Siegel für Ausrenkungen an meiner Schulter. Ich gehe schlafen."

„Warte kurz! Zieh zuerst dein Shirt aus, damit ich sehe, wohin ich die Siegel platzieren soll!"

Ich tat wie sie gefragt hatte, bevor ich mich wegdrehte.

„Du hast gehumpelt, als du hereingekommen bist, lass mich mal sehen."

Ich hielt eine genervte Bemerkung zurück und zog mein Hosenbein hoch, damit sie den Bluterguss sehen konnte, der sich über die Außenseite meines Knöchels ausbreitete, und dann den zweiten, der mein Knie bedeckte. Ich gab keinen Scheiß darauf, was sie plante zu tun, ich ließ einfach die Erschöpfung meinen schlecht passenden Körper übernehmen.

* * *

 _Die Übersetzerin: Hallo an alle! Es tut mir schrecklich leid, wie lange ich für dieses Kapitel gebraucht habe. Persönliche Probleme und mein Studium haben mir fast jegliche Motivation genommen. Aber nun geht es wieder bergauf und ich werde in Zukunft härter daran arbeiten, weitere Kapitel in einem vernünftigen Abstand heraus zu bringen. Ich kann ziemlich sicher versprechen, dass das dritte Kapitel vor meinem nächsten Semester im Oktober fertig wird._

 _Ich weiß nicht ob man es merkt, aber ich habe so gut wie alle Folgen von Naruto und Naruto Shippuden nur auf Englisch (bzw. mit englischen Untertiteln) gesehen. Daher kann es sein, dass ich nicht immer die richtigen Begriffe für etwas verwende. Ein Beispiel dafür ist, dass ich ‚killing intent' einfach als KI bezeichne, da ich keine gute Übersetzung finde. Falls euch sonst so etwas auffällt oder ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, hinterlasst einfach einen Kommentar oder schreibt eine Nachricht!_

 _Bis bald_

 _Nightmist (Übersetzer)_

* * *

 _Die Autorin: Danke fürs Lesen!_


End file.
